In a high speed interface such as for example a PCI-E (peripheral components interconnect-express), CSI (common system interface), FBD (fully buffered DIMM) etc, there may be an AC (alternate current) noise caused by a total effective load di/dt (change in current/change in time) that is instantaneous sum of individual lane load and may be sensed by the I/O power supply network. Each lane of an I/O interface may have a transmitter, a receiver and other digital circuits. Each individual lane may generate a lane load. The power supply network may sense an impact of the total effective load of all the operational lanes and may exhibit the AC noise during transmission of clock cycles.